Cologne
by Tamababymiko-chan
Summary: When Ryuichi walks into Tatsuha's room, he can't help but think that something smells familiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Cologne

**Series:** Gravitation

**Started:** 03-July-2006

**Finished: **In progress

**Summary:** When Ryuichi walks into Tatsuha's room, he can't but help think that something smells familiar…

**Why:** I love cologne. It smells so good, and I love it when you hug a guy and he smells awesome. So I wanted to have Tatsuha have Ryuichi's cologne.

**Disclaimer:** I am not a manga artist, and I certainly did not create Gravitation. If I did, I'd have kept Ryuichi all to myself.

**Start Chapter 1**

"That'll be $53.25 please."

Tatsuha pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, took some cash out, and handed it to the cashier.

"You know, I can't believe that anyone would spend this much on some stuff that smells funky," she said casually as she handed the teenage boy back his change. "Do you wear this stuff a lot? Because you come in here all the time and you usually don't buy anything other than this cologne." She wrapped the small box in tissue, and placed the item in a small bag.

"Actually, I don't wear it at all," he replied as she was bagging his purchase.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she handed him is cologne. "What do you do with it?"

Taking the bag in his hand, he smiled and said,

"I spray it all over my room."

Yes, for Uesugi Tatsuha, buying cologne was something he did quite often. Every time his bottle went empty, he would run down to the department store, and buy another bottle right away. As soon as he got home, he would take the smelly liquid out of its box, and place it on his dresser, away from anything that would cause it to break. Then, waiting until the next morning, he would take the cap off, and spray to his heart's content. He would spray his carpet, his curtains, his bed sheets, even his closet door, repeating his actions every day until he was forced to buy a new bottle. And even though every time his father walked past his room, putting his hand up to his nose and telling him to get rid of the "damn smelly crap," he would never be able to part with the small bottle of joy.

After all, it was Sakuma Ryuichi's favorite cologne.

To the average person, Sakuma Ryuichi is a cool singer. To a fan girl, Sakuma Ryuichi is the coolest singer. To Tatsuha, Sakuma Ryuichi is the only singer. He did everything in his ability to have anything and everything that had a connection to the famous singer. There were posters, CDs, figurines, t-shirts, lunch boxes, magazines with interviews, videos and DVDs of concerts, stickers, notebooks, stubs from concert tickets, you name it, Tatsuha had it. He had even gotten up at four in the morning once, and rode his bike all the way to the record store (a good hour and a half away) to get the limited edition tooth brush that had come out with an old Nittle Grasper CD release. It Tatsuha did not own it, it did not exist.

So when he saw Ryuichi posing for a fragrance ad in a magazine one time, he gasped, and flipped the page to the interview with Ryuichi.

"Yeah, this stuff is awesome," said the singer to the interviewer. "Before I go on stage, I spray a little bit of this on me. The smell helps get me in the mood to do my best, na no da."

At that moment, Tatsuha knew what he had to do. Asking his father for a ride to the department store, he made a bee-line for the back of the shop. The lady behind the counter smiled, and asked if he needed anything. When Tatsuha asked for a tester of the fragrance that Sakuma Ryuichi wore, she perked up, and pulled it out from behind the counter.

"Oh, you like Nittle Grasper too? Here, it's called Mystic Moon. It smells just like Ryuichi would, don't you think?"

Tatsuha sprayed some onto his wrist. _'Amazing,'_ he thought as he took a whiff of the cologne. "Do you know what's in it?'

"Its oak wood, mixed with a little bit of apple essence, and a hint of cinnamon. It's sweet and spicy."

'_Kinda like Ryuichi,'_ thought the boy. "How much is it," he asked while pulling out his wallet.

"With tax included its $53.25."

"I'll take a bottle."

When Tatsuha got back in the car, his father asked him what he had bought. Telling him about his purchase (and not mentioning it had anything to do with Ryuichi) his father said,

"Planning on killing the ladies by smelling good?"

"Y-yeah…something like that."

Actually, the only person who "died" in a sense was Tatsuha. Every time he came into his room, he was reminded of the singer. Sitting down on his bed after coming back from the store, Tatsuha buried his face in his pillow. Flipping onto his back and then sitting up, the teenager sighed and stared at his favorite poster of Ryuichi. The singer was on his knees, wearing really tight dark blue jeans. He had a grey t-shirt on with the words "love me love you" scrawled on the front. His left arm was up in the air with his right hand grasping his bicep, making his shirt go up, which showed a little bit of his flat, sexy stomach. His feet were bare, his beautiful brown hair was a little tousled, and the look on his face screamed "take me now."

Tatsuha groaned, pushed his face into his pillow, and fell onto his back. "Damn it," he mumbled into the soft head-resting device. "I just-"

_Ding-dong_

"DAMN IT!" screamed the teenager. Flinging the pillow on his bed, he shuffled to the door. "I got it," he called out in the kitchen. He walked down a few stairs, and stuck his hand out to grasp the doorknob. Opening the door, he said, "Yes"

"Ah, Tatsuha, it's so good to see you again."

"What the hell? Why are you here Tohma?" Suddenly he felt himself shoved to the side.

"I said he could be here. Do you have a problem with that?" asked Mika as she made her way past.

"No, not REALLY," he said sarcastically as his sister and her husband strolled inside. "But why would you guys be he-"

That's when Tatsuha heard it. The voice that made millions scream out loud. The voice that made teenage girls and boys swoon every where. The voice that came out of his CD player. The voice that Tatsuha longed to hear speak to only him.

"Nee, Noriko, why can't I have another sucker?"

"You've had five already!"

"But they're really good, na no da!"

It was him.

It was Sakuma Ryuichi.

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's notes: **Hah! I have finally gotten around to doing this! I can't tell you how annoying it was every time I opened this up, intending to work on it, and not being able to get anything done! I would sit there staring at the screen, wishing my fingers would start typing something decent. Nothing would happen, and I was thinking of giving up on this, but an idea popped into my head one day, and I started working on it again. Hooray! Thank you for reading this. Please review! I am very happy when my inbox has letters from you guys.

Until chapter 2!

Tamababymiko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Cologne

**Series:** Gravitation

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Started:** 03-July-2006

**Finished:** In progress

**Summary:** When Ryuichi walks into Tatsuha's room, he can't help but think that something smells familiar…

**Why:** Cologne smells good. Just as long as you don't spray it like crazy. I hate it when I walk by a woman who has too much perfume on, and I start to cough because a cloud formed around my head.

**Disclaimer:** No, Gravitation is not mine. Never was and never will be. I just have pictures of Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Yuki, Shuichi, Hiro, etc.

**Start Chapter 2**

Tatsuha watched as his idol walked by him. Still off to the side, he stared at the older man as he passed. His smaller figure was clad in black slacks, paired with black socks and black dress shoes. He had a white muscle tank on and an unbuttoned blue dress shirt over that. His bangs fell in his eyes while the rest of his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, with Kumagoro tucked securely under one arm. He quickly took off his shoes and slipped into some slippers for inside, and continued his argument.

"Noriko-chan, please, please let me have a sucker?" he asked with watery eyes as he followed the purple-haired keyboardist.

"I told you, you already had five! No more until after dinner!" As they carried their conversation down the hall into the main room, Tatsuha slid down the wall and made a little heap on the floor.

"_Buddha, I don't need anything else. I'll be up with you shortly." _

A few moments passed, and if one happened to walk by, they could see the black-haired teen sitting against the wall, mumbling something. The moment passed however as he felt a pointed heel kick him in the stomach.

"Hey nimrod! Father's been calling you for the last two minutes! Don't you have anything going through your head except sex?" asked Mika.

"The hell? Why'd you kick me?"

"Just get up. Father wants to talk about what were going to do tonight."

Tatsuha pulled himself up off the floor, still rubbing his stomach. "T-tonight? What about tonight?"

Mika said nothing as she walked back to the main room. Still irritated at the fact that he had gotten kicked by his sister, Tatsuha grudgingly followed the tall brunet to where everyone was. When the door was open, he suddenly remembered that his god was in the room and almost fainted. He had to hold on to the frame of the door to stay up. Looking around quickly, he noticed that Ryuichi had indeed gotten the sucker he had asked for. Noriko was sitting next to him, shaking her head and mumbling something about how hyper he would be later. Tohma was seated next to her but on the next side of the table, and smiled as his wife sat down next to him. Tatsuha had the urge to run and sit next to his god, but then he noticed the look given to him by Tohma. Knowing that the president followed through with every look he gave, the teenager made due with sitting across from his god, next to Mika. A few moments later, his father walked in and sat down next to him, across from Tohma and Mika.

"Well," he began, "I called the hotel."

"What did they say?" asked Noriko.

"For some reason, their computer said they had enough rooms for the three of you and your crew. But when you all showed up, they realized that they didn't have rooms for the three of you."

"So why are they here?" _'Not that I mind that my god happens to be sitting across from me. Not at all…'_

"Because idiot, it's cheaper for them to stay here than to pay for another hotel in the area," said Mika as she put on some lipstick.

Tatsuha imagined changing all of Mika's makeup into face-paint, letting her walk around every where looking like an idiot, when Ryuichi spoke up.

"So where do we get to sleep, na no da?"

'_Please let it by my room, please let it by my room, please let it be my room-'_

Their father spoke up. "Mika, you and Tohma will take your old room."

'_PLEASE let it be my room, PLEASE let it be my room, PLEASE let it be my room-' _

"Noriko, you can have the first guest bedroom."

'_PLEASE LET IT BE MY ROOM, PLEASE LET IT BE MY ROOM, PLEASE LET IT BE MY ROOM-'_

"Ryuichi—"

'_-MY ROOM!'_

"—you can have Eiri's old room."

"**DAMN IT!" **

Everyone stared at Tatsuha. Realizing that he had voiced his complaint out loud, the teenager stood up and laughed a little as he said, "I, uh, forgot to, uh…turn…the water off! Uh, yeah, that's it! I'll go do that right now!" He bolted out the door, and headed straight for his room. A few moments later, everyone in the Uesugi household could hear a muffled cry of agony.

"Does, uh…he do that often?" asked Noriko.

"It happens a lot more than you think," replied Mika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuha was downtrodden. Things just hadn't been going his way. You would think with his god being in the same house as him, and the fact that Tatsuha was…well, Tatsuha, Ryuichi would have gone to bed with him at this point.

This was not so. Not only had Tatsuha been forced to sit as far away from the singer as possible when they all had dinner, he had been smacked by Mika and Tohma every time he attempted to say something. He couldn't even walk on the same side of the hallway as Ryuichi, as Tohma would step in, shoving the teenager to the side as the whisked the singer away, commenting that there was "something he wanted to discuss."

The worst part was that Ryuichi didn't even notice. The only recognition he got from the singer was a wave from across the table at dinner. Ryuichi didn't even say anything to him! Well, except when the singer asked Tatsuha to pass the rice, but even then it was only because Kumagoro was hungry.

And now they all had gone out to a bar. Tatsuha wasn't allowed to go because he wasn't eighteen, and mostly no one wanted him to be close to Ryuichi. Grumbling, he took a towel out of his dresser, grabbed boxers, basketball shorts and a muscle tank, and headed to the bath.

Forty-five minutes later, the teenager was squeaky clean. He threw the towel over his shoulders after getting dressed, slipped into some slippers, and headed back to his room. "I still have math to finish," he mumbled to himself while combing through his wet hair with his fingers. "Damn it, why do I have to get homework when Sakuma Ryuichi is in my house!" he yelled. Cursing some more, he slammed his door open and snatched up his towel, intending to throw it on the floor when he noticed that someone was in his room. And it wasn't just anyone.

It was Sakuma Ryuichi.

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's notes: **Hah! I ended this chapter like I did the first one. snickers It might be cheesy, but hey, it works. Yes, I know it's another cliffy. Sorry about that. Oh, just to let you guys know, I am listening to "Smashing Blue" by Bad Luck while I write this. I do switch to "Sleepless Beauty" and "Shinning Collection" every once in a while, but I really, really like "Smashing Blue," so I'm listening to it. Anyway, please review! I love seeing my inbox full!

Until Chapter 3!

Tamababymiko-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Cologne

**Series:** Gravitation

**Rated:** T for Teen

**Started:** 03-July-2006

**Finished: **In progress

**Summary:** When Ryuichi walks into Tatsuha's room, he can't help but think that something smells familiar…

**Why:** I love people who smell good!

**Disclaimer:** Geeze, don't you people ever leave me alone! I don't own Gravitation. There…I said it. Oh, and I don't own Abercrombie and Fitch's "Fierce" fragrance. I like the smell of it, and I wanted it to be Tatsuha's cologne. Please don't hurt me.

**Start Chapter 3**

Tatsuha couldn't breathe. Sakuma Ryuichi was standing in his room. The monk-in-training's mouth fell open. Gripping on to the door frame to stay up, he felt the towel slip out of his hand. _'Oh Buddha. Oh fucking Buddha.'_

Studying the figure of the man he had watched since he was twelve, Tatsuha almost died. He loved the way the jeans Ryuichi had on hugged his backside, emphasizing his attributes. The white t-shirt he had on hung off him, showing to everyone that Ryuichi was not the biggest guy around. He had a bracelet on his left wrist made of colorful beads. The band was frayed, and it looked tight on his skin. His feet were bare, his hair was down, and his right hand was propped on his hip, kind of like a little girl's. Kumagoro's arm was between Ryuichi's hip and right hand, facing Tatsuha. For some reason, it felt like the bunny was watching him, eyeing him carefully, making sure that he was okay to be this close to Ryuichi. Or Tatsuha could be insane. All in all, the singer looked beautiful, standing in his room, looking at all the Sakuma Ryuichi merchandise in his room.

Wait. _Sakuma Ryuichi_ was in Tatsuha's room, looking at all the _Sakuma Ryuichi_ merchandise. _'Oh shit.'_

The teenager watched as the singer took a few steps here and there, checking out all the posters and odds and ends. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Tatsuha, Ryuichi stopped in front of his favorite poster. He looked up and down, and made a cute giggle that made Tatsuha's heart leap. He felt it skip another beat when the singer spoke out loud.

"Wow…I don't even remember how many of these they made…" Ryuichi said softly.

"Only a thousand."

Tatsuha's hands flew up to cover his mouth as the older man in his room turned around. Closing his eyes, the teenager bent over, wishing he hadn't said anything. Ryuichi began to open his mouth when he was cut off.

"Sorry, I'll just leave." The obsidian-haired boy moved to go to the hallway, when Ryuichi spoke up.

"Wait Tatsuha-kun!"

'_Tatsuha-kun? I've been called Tatsuha-kun! Buddha, your loyal servant will be with you shortly!'_

"Um, did you need s-something, Sakuma-san?" asked the shaking teen.

"This is your room, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Tatsuha answered reluctantly. He blushed when the singer smiled at him.

"Sorry that we just barged in here. I got lost on the way to my room, and the door was open a little bit, so Kumagoro stuck his head inside to see what room this was, na no da. And then he said that I was in here, and I thought, 'Well, I can't be in there, 'cause I'm out here,' and then we came inside, and I was like "Wow!" Kumagoro didn't know I had so many pictures, na no da!" Ryuichi waved the bunny's arm back and forth. "Hellooooo Tatsuha-kun!" the singer said in a small and cutesy voice.

Tatsuha's black eyes expanded slightly. He knew that Ryuichi carried the bunny everywhere with him except on stage, but didn't realized that he pretended to be the stuffed animal. Stunned, and a little frightened, Tatsuha waved back at Kumagoro, giving the bunny a small "Hi." Hey, if it would make Ryuichi happy, he was bound to do it. The teenager felt wings grow on his heart and take it away as the older man smiled, happy that he hadn't ignored the pink bunny of cuteness.

"So…you like Nittle Grasper, right?"

'_Duh.'_

"You like Ryuichi a lot too, don't you Tatsuha-kun?"

'_Like is an understatement. And please, call me Tatsuha-kun again!'_

"Can Kumagoro and I sit on your bed for a little while, please?"

'_Sure, sit as long as you want. Better yet, why don't you lie down, and I'll join you? Then we can start having sex!'_

Ryuichi plopped himself down on the bed and placed the pink bunny in his lap. He looked around a bit more, and then paused. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air.

"It smells really good in here. Is that your cologne Tatsuha-kun?"

"A-actually," started the teen as he began to rub up and down his right bicep in nervousness, "it's, ah…it's y-your cologne, Sakuma-san. I really like how it smells."

"Really! I thought it smelled familiar!" Ryuichi took another big whiff. "Ahh, it smells so good…do you wear it too Tatsuha-kun?"

By this point, the teenager had been brave enough to go further into the room. Tatsuha felt proud of himself, because he had managed to make it to his dresser, which was up against his footboard on his bed.

"No, I don't wear your cologne Sakuma-san."

"Well, what do you do with it, na no da?"

Tatsuha almost didn't answer for the fact that Ryuichi's "na no da" was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He got over it though, and answered.

"I, uh…spray it around my room."

"Really?" he asked with a shocked expression. "I thought cologne was for wearing. You're really silly Tatsuha-kun!" Kumagoro gave a small "You're silly!" and then Ryuichi was back to being himself. "Do you have stuff you wear?"

"Yeah, I do." The teenager reached behind him, and took a small bottle off the dresser top. He handed it to Ryuichi, who gave it a little "ooh" as he took it. "It's Abercrombie and Fitch's "Fierce" fragrance. I like it a lot because it's bold."

"Does it smell good?"

Before Tatsuha could answer, Ryuichi had sprayed a bunch in the teenager's face. He started to cough and wave the cologne out of his air space, when he felt the older man's hands on his arms. Sure enough, the singer was standing in front of Tatsuha, smelling his shoulder.

"Wow, this IS really good. You smell great Tatsuha-kun!"

And suddenly, the world stopped. Ryuichi was standing in front of him with his hands on his arms; his face was so close to Tatsuha's that the teenager could see his own reflection in his eyes. He could feel the singer's breath on his shoulder. Tatsuha didn't even know what he was doing until Ryuichi looked up at him and made eye contact.

"Tatsuha-kun, are you okay? You're holding on to me pretty tight, na no da."

"Sakuma-san, may I kiss you?"

The older man didn't even get the chance to respond. Tatsuha leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryuichi's.

It had taken all the courage he had, but he had done it.

He had kissed Sakuma Ryuichi.

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's notes: **I'm so, SO sorry you guys. I hate to leave you all with cliffhangers, really, I do! But if I do, it'll just make the next chapter even better! I know you don't see my logic, but at one point in life, you will. And don't you dare give me that evil glare you have on your face! Anyway, thank you very much for reading, and please review! Seeing my inbox full makes me want to get started on the fourth chapter. And you all know what's coming up… (wiggles her eyebrows) Please review!

Until Chapter 4!

Tamababymiko-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Cologne

**Series:** Gravitation

**Rated:** T for Teen

**Started:** 03-July-2006

**Finished: **28-August-2006

**Summary:** When Ryuichi walks into Tatsuha's room, he can't help but think that something smells familiar…

**Why:** Because I can! Isn't that a good enough reason to do anything?

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Gravitation? NO, I DON'T! So just leave me alone, and let me sob in my corner alone, okay?

**Start Chapter 4**

There. He had done it. He had finally kissed Sakuma Ryuichi. Everything was right in the world. Tatsuha could finally go to heaven and not complain.

But when Ryuichi didn't kiss back, the teenager knew he had to stop, and pulled away. He let go of the singer's arms, and took a step back. He was already depressed as it was, but when he saw the blank expression on Ryuichi's face, his heart sunk further. He put his head down, and felt his fists tighten up.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a whisper. With that, he walked out of the door.

Well, he would've gotten a lot farther if it hadn't been for his wet towel he had dropped earlier. Tatsuha didn't even realized what was happening until it was too late. He felt the wet drying device slip out from under him, felt air whizzing past his face, and then landed head first into the hardwood floor of his hallway.

As if not getting kissed back by your idol doesn't hurt, falling onto your hardwood floor sure does. But when Tatsuha heard laughter come out of Ryuichi's mouth, it was icing on the cake. That was it. He should just give up, shave his head, really become a monk, and go live in some temple in the woods. It would be better than hearing his god laugh at him.

Suddenly he felt hands grab his arms and realized that Ryuichi was trying to pull him into a sitting position. He pushed himself up off the floor, and let the singer bring him up all the way. Rubbing his forehead, the teenager blushed as Ryuichi sat in front of him.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Tatsuha-kun," the singer managed through the last of his giggles. "You just looked so funny flying through the air like that."

Tatsuha felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and looked down. "Uh, a-bout t-the k-kiss—"

"You know, you are the first person who has ever asked for permission to kiss me, na no da."

Tatsuha looked up.

"You are also the first person to not wait for my response and just kiss me anyway."

"I'm sorry," said the teenager.

Ryuichi smiled and shook his hands back and forth in the air. "Its okay, Tatsuha-kun. Kumagoro likes it when people do what they want."

'_But I want you to like it, not the bunny!'_

"I like that too. I like that very much, na no da."

Tatsuha thought his ears were failing him. And then he felt himself being pulled up off the floor, and led into his bedroom. Ryuichi shut the door with his foot, and pushed the teen toward his bed. Sitting down next to him, the singer put his hand on top of Tatsuha's, and smiled when he saw the blush creep its way up to the younger man's face.

It was then that the teenager noticed the shift in the older man's personality. He had gone from the cute, happy guy who carried around a pink bunny, to the sexy, god-like creature that he was on stage.

"Sorry about not kissing you back. I was a little surprised."

Tatsuha gulped as he felt the older man scoot closer so their hips were touching each other's.

"So…would you like to kiss me again? Because I sure want you too."

It only took a moment for the teenager to process the words that the singer had said, but when he did, he felt a grin come to his face.

Ryuichi leaned in a bit, and Tatsuha took care of all the rest. As soon as their lips met, the teenager's eyes fluttered shut, and he reveled in the feeling. He loved how Ryuichi's lips seemed to melt into his as they kissed. After a few more, Tatsuha had to pull away to breathe. He opened his eyes to see his idol was out of as much air as he was.

"Wow…t-that was amazing." Tatsuha closed his eyes again and tilted his head up. "Did anyone ever tell you how awesome you are at kissing?" he asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how sexy you are?" asked Ryuichi.

Tatsuha grinned, and took hold of the singer's head. They began kissing again, this time with more passion, as they had now become used to each other. Ryuichi's arms slid up Tatsuha's shoulders and made their way to clasp themselves around his neck. Tatsuha kept one hand on Ryuichi's cheek as the other encircled the older man's back. Tatsuha pressed himself closer to the older man and let his tongue touch the singer's lips briefly, asking for entrance. He wasn't sure that it would happen, but Ryuichi opened his mouth and let him in.

It was an amazing feeling. Sure he had French kissed girls like this before, but it just wasn't the same. With the girls he had wanted a quick shag, but with Ryuichi…he wanted everything. And it sure felt like the singer wanted him too by the way he was kissing back.

They broke apart, and Ryuichi was ready for some air after their kissing, but Tatsuha gave him no mercy. As soon as his lips were separated from the singer's, they were on his neck.

"Ahh! T-Tatsuha—"

"Don't talk," the teenager said as he moved from the edge of the bed to straddle the singer's hips. "Just let me do this." He began to attack the older man's neck again, and loved the noises he got out of him. He stayed like that, nipping and making as many marks as he could, just to feel Ryuichi go weak underneath him. When he finally pulled away, Ryuichi's breathing was heavy, and his eyes were closed. Smiling at the fact that he had made the older man pant, and proud of the marks he had left, Tatsuha placed his head on the singer's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Y-you aren't a-afraid of going fast," Ryuichi managed to say after a few moments. "And you're really good. How old are you again?"

"Sixteen."

Ryuichi brought a hand to his forehead. "Damn. I've been kissing longer than you've been alive, and I'm still not a good as you."

Tatsuha sat up all the way and looked Ryuichi in the eyes.

"You are an amazing kisser. Now be quiet, and let's keep going."

Ryuichi's eyes danced a bit as his face stayed straight.

"And just how far did you intend to take this Tatsuha?" he asked in a fake serious voice.

Tatsuha grinned.

"As far as you'll let me go."

Ryuichi gave a deep chuckle, and let his fingers move slowly up the younger male's left arm.

"Well, let's go a little further, shall we?"

Tatsuha gave a feral-like grin, and grabbed the sides of Ryuichi's t-shirt. The singer knew what he intended to do and lifted his arms. When the shirt was off, Tatsuha let his fingers brush the skin on Ryuichi's stomach. He laughed as the singer shivered a bit. Letting his hands roam for a moment, he stole a quick kiss and was about to pull his own shirt off, when they heard the door open. They both looked over quickly, and when Tatsuha realized who was standing in the doorway, he felt his face and his stomach drop.

It was Tohma.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the teenager had been both ripped and beaten away from Ryuichi by Tohma, he was then slapped by Mika and got yelled at so much that he became temporally deaf. Noriko had pulled out a hammer and proceeded to beat the younger male repeatedly until he could no longer move, and then kicked him for good measure. When his father finally got a hold of him, he was given the longest lecture on how "straying from the path of Buddha will be your downfall" and that "kissing another male is not allowed." He was then sent to a training camp for monks for three weeks, and not allowed outside of his room except for eating, prayer, and the bathroom. When he finally came home, he was grounded until his father said otherwise.

And where was Ryuichi during all of this? After Tatsuha had been maimed by his band mates, he got the longest lecture on how inappropriate it was that he had been doing these sorts of things with Tatsuha, let alone a teenager, and that he should have known better. The worst part was that he had been ushered out of the Uesugi house very early the next morning, and was not able to see Tatsuha before he left. Crying, he begged Tohma to let him see the teenager as they walked out the door.

"No," was all the president said. With that, they left.

**Three Months Later**

Tatsuha wasn't sure what he had done, but suddenly, his father told him he was no longer grounded. He wasn't one to complain, and neither where his friends. They were excited when they heard that he was free of his house, and decided that he should come clubbing with them. The teenager happily agreed, as he was bored out of his mind, staying at home with nothing to do except recite prayers.

So when it came time to get ready, he wasn't as excited as he could've been. Putting the finishing touches on his outfit, which consisted of the tightest pair of jeans he had, a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black tennis shoes and silver jewelry, he turned around and picked up his cologne. Sighing as he saw the Mystic Moon bottle, Tatsuha set his bottle down and picked up the other.

"Maybe I should put some of this on me tonight," he said sadly.

"Don't you dare."

Tatsuha froze.

"You'd smell much more sexy with the other stuff, na no da."

He could feel himself become giddy, and turned around with excitement. When he set his eyes upon his singer, Tatsuha died. Ryuichi was wearing black leather pants, the kind he usually only wore on stage. He had paired it with a white muscle tank that was as small as possible, with an open black vest over that. His hair was down and looked as sexy as ever, and when Ryuichi smiled at the teen, Tatsuha melted.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Actually, I bribed one of the workers. She told me no, but when I offered her a hug, she let me in. So where are you going tonight looking so handsome?" the singer asked as he eyed the teenager up and down.

Tatsuha shrugged his shoulders. "A club. My friends wanted to celebrate my release from "prison" as they like to call my home."

Ryuichi walked over to the taller male, and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Tatsuha-kun," he said. "I got you grounded."

The teenager smiled at the fact that he was being hugged, and put his arms around the singer.

"It's okay. I'd do anything for you Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi stood on his tiptoes and looked Tatsuha in the eye.

"Stop calling me Sakuma-san, na no da! I want to hear you say Ryuichi."

"Okay," said Tatsuha, "as long as you drop the –kun on my name." He leaned in closer, and they were now nose to nose. Both men were smiling.

"Tatsuha."

"Ryuichi."

Tatsuha leaned forward a bit more and their lips connected. Eyes closed, and they both enjoyed the moment, savoring the feeling of kissing each other after so long. When they broke apart, the teenager spoke first.

"So I suddenly don't feel like going to a club with my friends anymore. Wanna go dancing with me, Ryuichi?"

The singer grinned. "Why wouldn't I want to go with someone as hot as you?"

The lady that helped Ryuichi get in helped them get back out. The singer gave her another hug in thanks, and she fainted. When they got to Ryuichi's car, Tatsuha took hold of the older male's hand, stopping him from getting in the car.

"Are you okay Tatsuha?" Ryuichi asked.

"I…I like you a lot Ryuichi." There was a moment before the teenager spoke again. "Do you like me too? Because if you don't, then I—"

"You know Tatsuha," the singer began as he got closer to the other body, "I don't give my kisses away like they're nothing. You've gotta be pretty special and important to me before I do anything, okay?" By this point, he was pressed fully up against the taller male. "I like you too," he said quietly while entwining their fingers together.

Tatsuha grinned. "Then why are we standing here? Get in the car. I'm not letting go of you once we get on the dance floor."

Ryuichi smiled, and pulled the younger male into the backseat with him. The singer gave the signal, and the driver headed into downtown Kyoto, looking for a club.

After all, when it came to Ryuichi, dancing was almost as good as singing. And when he got to dance with Tatsuha, it was even better.

**End Chapter 4 **

**Fin**

**Author's notes: **WAHOO! I finally finished Cologne! I am so happy! does a happy dance Thank you so much you guys! I wanted to get this finished, but all of you made me get it done sooner! Special thanks goes out to my sister for helping me work out the ending, and giving me ideas when I was stuck. Oh, music wise for this chapter was still "Smashing Blue," but for the ending part, I played "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. I LOVE that song. Thanks again you guys, and please review! Seeing my inbox full makes me want to start a new fic!

Until the next story.

Tamababymiko-chan


End file.
